Total Drama Gym Leaders
This document is for every TOTAL DRAMA CHARACTER! (and OCs) What their type would be, and which Pokemon they would have! The characters who appear in each region was picked by Randomizer. KANTO GYM LEADERS Pewter Gym Leader - Blaineley (Normal) STYLE: Gym/ Museum Blaineley Sidejob: Tour guide (wannabe diva) Why Pewter? - The city will become so old it'll be labeled as an ancient town. Blaineley will be labeled as an ancient person. She'll hate it. Before Battle: Welcome dearest challenger. Welcome to this marvelous gym. Built in 1998, this gym stands proudly as a national monument! ... And NO I AM NOT PART OF THE EXHIBIT! ... Ahem. Pardon me. I get ahead of myself. You're just a young face, ready to show the world that you aren't just an ordinary person. My advice, never be ordinary. Now start your journey here, now, and give me a battle that's anything but average. *battle begins* During Battle: Are you hesitating? Pfft... Amateur. After Last Pokemon: I lost? No... NO! Not THIS easily! Being Defeated: Was this battle memorable? Tell me it was memorable! After Defeat: ... I hope you feel as honored as I am that you got to earn your first gym badge from me. After all, I am THE Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halleron. Here is your gym badge. I only wish that this encounter with me shall remain with you forever. *PLAYER RECEIVES AVERAGE BADGE* Don't forget this badge, and never forget me and my style. POKEMON: BLAINELEY.jpg|Leader Blaineley Rattata.png|Lv. 12 Persian.png|Lv. 15 Cerulean Gym Leader - Felicity (Ground) STYLE: (The gym is an underground cavern) Felicity Sidejob: Miner Why Cerulean? - Cerulean is surrounded by caves. Dark Cave, Diglett's Tunnel, Mount Moon, and Cerulean Cave. Felicity is a miner who created a gym that connects each of these caverns. (The player encounters Felicity in Diglett road when going around Robert's mansion) Before Battle: Hey! You're the youngster I met from Diglett's cave! Seein familiar faces always be fun! I take it you're here to challenge me? Wll hot diggety darn! What kinda gym leader I be to say no to THAT! YEEHAW! *battle begins* During Battle: That's SOME STRENGTH! After Last Pokemon: Good show, pardner. Being Defeated: Y'all cleared this arena quicker than a rock be crumblin in water! After Defeat: YEEHA! Now THAT is what I be talkin bout! You got it goin! Take this wit ya. *PLAYER RECEIVES THE CRUST BADGE* That be the gym badge. Y'all have two, I see. Keep battlin and y'all be ready for that there champion in no time! Happy trails! POKEMON: FELICITY.jpg|Leader Felicity Diglett.png|Lv. 18 Rhyhorn.png|Lv. 21 Vermillion Gym Leader - Duncan (Fire) STYLE: Gym / Power Plant (The Gym is fused with a Power plant Duncan and his gang remodeled it to look fiery) Duncan Sidejob: None Why Vermillion? = Duncan and his gang border Saffron, Courtney's city. They could cause trouble there. The gym was supposed to be electric, but Duncan and his goons stole the gym badges and made their own gym in a power plant. They remodeled it to look like a fire type gym. Before Battle: "What do you want? You've got a lot of nerve coming here. This is MY town. I don't like surprises OR trespassers. Did Courtney send you? .... You're looking at me funny. If it's the gym you're lookiung for, then don't. You're here. Like it? I did a little redecorating. And NO, I didn't get this position legally. Deal with it, pipsqueak. I'll show you what happens to twigs like you in these parts. *battle begins*" During Battle: Duck out now while I'm still feeling merciful! After Last Pokemon: Shoot! You're REALLY not from around here, are you? Being Defeated: .... Dang kid. That wasn't half bad. After Defeat: HAH! You're not that bad! It takes guts to stand up to a guy like me. You got what it takes, sport. Now take this and scram *TRAINER RECEIVES PYRO BADGE* I don't like getting doused. Not one bit. But you set this place ablaze. Keep spreading that kind of havoc, sport. Tough runners like us thrive off of the thrill. Pokemon are no excpetion. POKEMON: DUNCAN.jpg|Leader Duncan Growlithe.png|Lv. 20 Flareon.png|Lv. 25 Celadon Gym Leader - Anne Maria (Poison) STYLE: Gym / Store (The gym is fused with the perfume department) Anne Maria Sidejob: Perfume Tester Why Celadon? = This town is known for its perfumes and sweet scents. But now that Erika has passed the gym down to Anne Maria, the girl went a little overboard with the perfumes. Now the grass types have been scared away by the toxic scents of hair spray and tan. Before Battle: "Smell that? Dats the smell of a million bucks! This town is booming, kid! I've done this place justice. Nothing makes life worth living like a good whiff of da hair! ... Are you gagging?! Oh! That tears it! Nobody gags at me! Chow time! *battle begins*" During Battle: Get a whiff of THIS action! After Last Pokemon: I knew you smelt kinda funny. I knew it the moment you walked through those doors. Being Defeated: Grrrr.... After Defeat: HMMPH! I have half a mind to throw this badge out the window! Who says I hafta fork it over?!.... Ugh. Fine, I hate contracts. Sometimes bein da leadah is TOUGH! *TRAINER RECEIVES POUFE BADGE* Hey! I can turn around! Feel free to stop by again... and maybe next time you'll appreciate the sweet aromas this town hasta offer. POKEMON: ANNE.jpg|Leader Anne Maria Nidorina.png|Lv. 25 Nidorino.png|Lv. 25 Arbok.png|Lv. 30 Fuschia Gym Leader - Tyler (Fighting) STYLE: Gym / gym (It's a cycling gym) Tyler Sidejob: Parkourist Why Fuschia? = It's next to Cycling Road. Tyler would have wiped out SO many times there. Plus, he's near a seaport town, which is Vermillion. He gets bullied by Duncan when he goes there. He uses the ports to visit Lindsay in Unova. The trip there is bound to batter and bruise the kid a bit. Before Battle: "Hey! Welcome to the Fuschia Gym, bro! I'm Tyler! The radical dude who runs this place! You caught me at a good time. I was just shredding some rubber on Cycling Road. All in a day's work. Then I hit the gym. The life of an athlete is tough, bro. But you gotta roll with the punches. You got me? Now I'm no softy, dude! You want this badge, come and get it! *battle begins*" During Battle: Don't understimate me bro! After Last Pokemon: Shoot! That's a miss. Being Defeated: Awwww man. Not again! After Defeat: Well. I'm stumped. You really came out of left field, dude. I wasn't expecting this. That's a tough team you have! I'm glad I lost to you! I gotta hit the road soon. No watsing time. Here's your badge. *TRAINER RECEIVES THE BRUISE BADGE* POKEMON: TYLER.jpg|Leader Tyler Mankey.png|Lv. 38 Machamp.png|Lv. 45 Saffron Gym Leader - Courtney (Psychic) STYLE: Gym / COURT (The Gym is fused with a Courtroom) Courtney Sidejob: Judge. Why Saffron? = The town is BOOMING...but BORING. Courtney's iron fist and sheer will keeps the town brimming, but the lack of fun is to prevent any crime. Before Battle: "Greetings challenger. I like to keep matters formal. I am Courtney, the Saffron Gym Leader. I also hold the title for the judge. So don't try and pull any fast ones on me. I'm sharp. I didn't just have this position handed to me. Oh no. I had to work for it. Work is key. Now work for this badge. I won't have any slackers in my court! *battle begins*" During Battle: Impressive battle strategy. I predicted such foul play. After Last Pokemon: How? I didn't see that coming!? Did you cheat!? Being Defeated: Very well. I concede. After Defeat: You've outbested me. I don't just say that to everyone. Consider yourself lucky. Your efforts have payed off and perceverance of your kind musn't go unnoticed. I offer you my gratitude for such an entrancing battle. Just as you have risen above me, remember that you are never above the law. And as the law states, I MUST give you this badge. *TRAINER RECEIVES THE JUDGEMENT BADGE* POKEMON: COURTNEY.jpg|Leader Courtney Abra.png|Lv. 42 Kadabra.png|Lv. 44 Alakazam.png|Lv. 46 Cinnabar Gym Leader - Alejandroid (Steel) STYLE: Volcano with an internal laboritory. Alejandro Sidejob: Robot (he was burned by the volcano a while back. He breaks out after losing the battle.) Why Cinnabar= It's a fricking volcano. Before Battle: BEEP BOOP. BEEP BOP BOOP BEEP BOOP. BEEP BEEP BEE BEEP BOOP. *battle begins* During Battle: BEEEEEP! After Last Pokemon: BEEP BOOP.... Being Defeated: BEEP...BOOP.... After Defeat: (breaks out of robot) Muy bueno! It seems the interactions between our Pokemon have freed me from the robot. But...you defeated me? How? Only one person could defeat me before....she ended up sending me down the very volcano this gym was built upon. Such a competitor...Have I lost my touch? Ah, it is no matter as of now. I regret admitting defeat to a child like you...but here. Take the Spice Badge. *TRAINER RECEIVES SPICE BADGE* POKEMON: Robot.jpg|Leader Alejandroid Magneton.png|Lv. 53 Viridion Gym Leader - Robert (Rock) STYLE: Gym/Mansion Robert Sidejob: Millionaire Why Viridion? - Robert turns the whole town into a large mansion. The gym is in the mansion. Robert's mansion is the gateway to the Pokemon league. There is now a route around the mansion one takes to get from Pallet to the forest. Before Battle: AUGH! Which of my butlers left the door open!? Scram! This manor is no place for commoners such as yourself!... A gym battle. Oh yes... I AM a gym leader, am I not? As much as it pains me to do so, I am obligated to humor you in such a battle. If you wish.. you may take this golden oppurtunity to flee. I am as tough as they come.... *Player may say "GO" or "STAY" GO: HUMPH! Perhaps you're not as dull as I first assumed. Nevertheless, a withdrawel is a withdrawel. Get your flea ridden Pokemon out of here! STAY: Hmmph... What!? Do you live under a rock? I am ROBERT! The GREATEST of all gym leaders! You think you can beat me? Seven badges or none at all, I can, and WILL, prevail! The pokemon league awaits, but not for vermin like you! *battle begins* During Battle: You've taken quite a shining to such simple Pokemon. Your taste is appaling! So is your battle style! After Last Pokemon: ... Being Defeated: .... After Defeat: .... .... .... .... .... *PLAYER RECEIVES GOLDEN BADGE* ... Get out of my house... POKEMON: ROBERT.jpg|Leader Robert Rhydon.png|Lv. 54 Golem.png|Lv. 54 Aerodactyl.png|Lv. 58 JOHTO GYM LEADERS Violet Gym Leader - Trent (Flying) STYLE: Gym / Music Hall Trent Sidejob: Acoustic Artist Why Violet? = It's the ninth gym. Before Battle: *stops playing music* Do you hear that. That's the melody playing its way into out hearts. Just as music takes a hold on us, so do Pokemon take hold of our emotions. No composer can capture the lyrics of a songbird. My heart has been broken before, so my Pokemon built my emptiness a nest and tended to its every need. What's your story? What's your lyric? Show me through your Pokemon. *battle begins* During Battle: Luck, don't fail me now! One two three four five six seven eight nine. After Last Pokemon: I lost? How benign. Being Defeated: I would have won if I had more than six pokemon... perhaps nine. After Defeat: I see. You and your pokemon share a very strong bond. I remember when I once had the same... don't mind me. Take this badge. *PLAYER RECEIVES THE NINE BADGE* Carry on and don't look back. The past may hurt, but the rhythm of song shall flow through us forever. POKEMON: TRENT.jpg|Leader Trent Pidgey.png|Lv. 9 Spearow.png|Lv. 9 Hoothoot.png|Lv. 9 Farfetched.png|Lv. 9 Azalea Gym Leader - Staci (Bug) STYLE: Gym Staci Sidejob: Tour Guide Why Azalea? - Staci would make up a bunch of lies about the town's rich history. Before Battle: Welcome to Azalea! I'm the gym leader, AND the champion of Johto! Here in Azalea we have our famous slowpoke well where Slowpoke used to migrate so they could evolve into Butterfree, yah. We also have our Apricorn salesman who simply LOVES to turn your pokemon INTO Pokeballs, yah. And if you look here, you'll see the esteemed pest badge! It was crafted by the god of pokemon himself. I'm the chosen one after all, yah! My great great grandma Bugsy said so! Yah. She's totally a girl. *battle begins* During Battle: I have like, a thousand potions. You should just quit, yah. After Last Pokemon: I lost? No way! That's a lie! Being Defeated: ....Yah. After Defeat: Wow! I was wrong, YOU are the chosen one. Guess you win this *PLAYER RECEIVES THE PEST BADGE* I'll say hello to you when you meet me at the Indigo Plateau, AND the Hall of Fame, AND Hoenn... yah. POKEMON: STACI.jpg|Leader Staci Pineco.png|Lv. 10 Yanma.png|Lv. 12 Ledian.png|Lv. 18 Goldenrod Gym Leader - Abigail (Fairy) STYLE: Gym / Day Care (The Gym is fused with a Pokemon Daycare) Abigail Sidejob: Day Care Worker Why Goldenrod? = It's a big city. Abigail would definitely get lost in it. Before Battle: "..... OH! HAI! Sorry. Didn't see you there. I was listening to my friends. The fairies! ... Huh? You're looking at me funny. You don't hear them? They exist! I swear! Some people don't believe me. I bet YOU believe me. HUH?! ... I'm rambling. The fairies like it when I do that. I like when I win battles..... HEY! What a coincidence! Let's FIGHT! *battle begins*" During Battle: YOWCHY! That'll hurt in the morning! After Last Pokemon: Awwww. You made them happy! Being Defeated: Did you see them? Did you see the fairies? After Defeat: Did you see the fairies? They're in these little guys, I know it! I see it. They're just a little young... they'll grow, I know it. Everyone grows from experience. I'm glad I got to fight you. It was fun. I hope you get to fight the champion one day! BYE!.... ..... ..... ..... Oh! The badge. I forgot. *PLAYER RECEIVES PIXIE BADGE* How clumsy! Tee hee. You know how it is. Take this and beat the next gym! Say Hi to Noah for me. POKEMON: ABIGAIL.jpg|Leader Abigail Clefairy.png|Lv. 18 Granbull.png|Lv. 20 Ecruteak Gym Leader - Noah (Ghost) STYLE: Gym / Library (The Burnt Tower has been rebuilt into a large library) Noah Sidejob: Scholar Why Ecruteak? = It's a historic quaint town. It's also near Goldenrod (Abigail's city) Before Battle: ... *puts book down* May I help you? *groans* A challenger? I was just getting sucked into this book. It's quite interesting. It says three legendaries had perished in this very location. History is fascinating. To leave such an imprint on the future is everyone's dream. I simply wish to absorb the knowledge left behind, as do my Pokemon. Their restless spirits cling to what's left just as I cling to my own books. (pause) I know, I'm being VERY deep, aren't I? Forget it. I grow tired of this gym leader, pre-speech gimmick. Let's get this over with. *battle begins* During Battle: Yeah. That's one smart move you just used. *sarcastic* After Last Pokemon: Wasn't expecting that. Being Defeated: Well, color me impressed. After Defeat: I already told you how much I hate pre-battle speeches. I hate the after speeches just as much. *PLAYER RECEIVES SHADE BADGE* Yada yada. Good job. POKEMON: NOAH.jpg|Leader Noah Gengar.png|Lv. 30 Cianwood Gym Leader - Zoey (Grass) STYLE: Gym / Safari Zone Zoey Sidejob: Safari Warden (She's the warden as Commando, she's normal Zoey when normal gym leader) Why Cianwood? = It's forgetful. Zoey doesn't deserve a well known town. Before Battle: OH! Hi! You must be here to challenge me. Grass type is kind of an easy type to beat... so go easy, please. Tee hee... I'm just kidding. Give it your best shot. I don't want to hurt my own pokemon's feelings. They're just as special as anyone elses. *battle begins* During Battle: w-wow! That's a strong pokemon! After Last Pokemon: That was quick... Being Defeated: Tee hee. Congratulations! After Defeat: That was spectacular! My pokemon didn't even hold back. Neither did yours, obviously. I admired your battle tactic. It was so unique. I love unique things. Please stop by again, and good luck with your journey. *PLAYER RECEIVES BLOOM BADGE* Happy hunting! POKEMON: ZOEY.jpg|Leader Zoey Sunflora.png|Lv. 28 Bellossom.png|Lv. 29 Jumpluff.png|Lv. 30 Olivine Gym Leader - Cameron (Electric) STYLE: Gym / Lighthouse Cameron Sidejob: The light in the lighthouse. He's in his bubble, so the light reflects. Why Olivine? = The lighthouse. He uses the power from the lighthouse to preserve his bubble AND direct ships in. He does research too. Before Battle: We all do our civic duty to society. I do hope you've come prepared to face me, for your own job, as a trainer, is to percevere and find your own strengths and use them to improve. We need more strong trainers in this world. A strong trainer is one who is constantly giving themselves new challenges. Care to test my hypothesis? *battle begins* During Battle: Interesting. After Last Pokemon: Fascinating indeed. Being Defeated: Most extraordinary! After Defeat: Such results! You, my friend, are quite the trainer! I can tell you must have already experienced quite a lot before this battle. I'm naught but a simple obstacle compared to the trials you've faced, and yet to face. *PLAYER RECEIVES BULB BADGE* Do continue to push your limits. The experiment doesn't end here. POKEMON: CAMERON.jpg|Leader Cameron Voltorb.png|Lv. 33 Magnemite.png|Lv. 33 Electabuzz.png|Lv. 34 Mahogoney Gym Leader - Scott (Dark) STYLE: Gym / (Moomoo Farm was moved. The farm is secretly a hideout for Team Rocket) Scott Sidejob: Farmer Mahogoney? = It's near the Lake of Rage. Scott is scared of Gyrados. The red one is the equivalent to Fang. Team Rocket also does work in that town. Before Battle: (Player previously met Scott at the Lake of Rage when battling Team Rocket) What are YOU doing here? ... A battle?! Sweet! I was hoping I'd get some revenge on you, twerp! *battle begins* During Battle: Grrrrr. Not fair! After Last Pokemon: You cheated, didn't you?! Being Defeated: Cheatings MY job! After Defeat: Ugh! First my squad of Rocketers taken down, now ME!? You'd better watch your back. ... You want this badge? Why should I care? Take it! *PLAYER RECEIVES SINISTER BADGE* I hope you break your foot on it! POKEMON: SCOTT.jpg|Leader Scott Murkrow.png|Lv. 32 Sneasel.png|Lv. 32 Umbreon.png|Lv. 35 Houndoom.png|Lv. 38 Blackthorn Gym Leader - Eva (Dragon) STYLE: Gym / Dragon's Den Entrance (Eva does not want "unworthy" into the Dragon's Den) Eva Sidejob: Dragon's Den Guardian Why Blackthorn? = Eva would hardly take care of the town, thus dead trees and dust. She focuses too much on keeping weaklings out of the Dragon's Den. Before Battle: HALT! What do YOU WANT?! ... You'd better not be here to access the Dragon's Den. You don't look anywhere NEARLY as tough as I envision a TRUE acceptant worthy of the dragon's themselves. You must be lost, pipsqueak. Find another ancient monumental cave to splash around in. I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!!... Are you STILL HERE!? YYYAYAAARRRGHHHH *battle begins* During Battle: Try that again. I DARE you! After Last Pokemon: YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING!? Being Defeated: You think you're worthy huh? After Defeat: Hmmph! Don't quote me on this, but that wasn't half bad. I must admit, for a scrawny kid like you, I wasn't expecting that... I STILL don't think you're worthy. Your Pokemon certainly are. Your strengths may be same in battle, but are you prepared to make their strengths your own completely? .... Very well. The Dragon's Den awaits, as does the Elite Four. Have this *PLAYER RECEIVES THE OUTRAGE BADGE* POKEMON: EVA.jpg|Leader Eva Dratini.png|Lv. 42 Dragonair.png|Lv. 45 Gyrados.png|Lv. 48 HOENN GYM LEADERS Rustboro Gym Leader - Dewford Gym Leader - Bridgette (Water) STYLE: Gym / Beachfront (The gym is an outdoor gym on the beach) Bridgette Sidejob: Lifeguard Why Dewford? = Dewford is known for picking up many different waves that sway in all the way from Pacifidalog. Bridgette would LOVE surfing on those. Before Battle: During Battle: After Last Pokemon: Being Defeated: After Defeat: Mauville Gym Leader - Lavaridge Gym Leader - Petalburg Gym Leader - Fortree Gym Leader - Mossdeep Gym Leader - Sootopolis Gym Leader - SINNOH GYM LEADERS Oreburgh Gym Leader - Eterna Gym Leader - Gwen (Ghost) Veilstone Gym Leader - Sam (Electric) Pastoria Gym Leader - Hearthrome Gym Leader - Canalave Gym Leader - Snowpoint Gym Leader - Sunnyshore Gym Leader - UNOVA GYM LEADERS Aspertia Gym Leader - Virbank Gym Leader - Mel (Poison) STYLE: Gym / CLUB (The Gym is fused with a rave) Mel Sidejob: DJ Why Virbank? = The place is practically a downtown party animal paradise. Mel was born for this town. Plus, the gym is an underground club. Let's keep it that way. "Hey sugar. Whatsa matter? Music too loud? Not feeling the groove?... OH. You're a challenger! Sorry, I'm still a little loopy from the other night. I'm Mel. The gym leader. Normally, a gym leader would be embarasssed at such a mix-up. But I'm all cool with it. I like the ups and downs life throws at ya. Full of "suprises". Now, show me your "power". *battle begins*" During Battle: Come on, don't hold back, kid. After Last Pokemon: So you're one of the rougher types...nice. Being Defeated: Now that was a real rush! After Defeat: Whoa...you dominated me? You've definitely gotten some experience, haven't you? I like someone who can actually put up a fight. If you keep following your instinct like that, you're definitely gonna get what you want. I know I always do. Take the Sting Badge...and maybe my number, while you're at it... *TRAINER RECEIVES THE STING BADGE* Castelia Gym Leader - Henry (Normal) STYLE: Gym / Henry Sidejob: Why Castelia? = Before Battle: During Battle: After Last Pokemon: Being Defeated: After Defeat: Nimbasa Gym Leader - Lindsay (Electric) STYLE: Gym / CATWALK (The gym is fused with a large fashion show catwalk) Lindsay Sidejob: Model Why Nimbasa? - Nimbasa is all about fun. Lindsay probably loves the ferris wheel. She'd probably like the sport courts too. Maybe Tyler plays there. "And coming from Somewhere Couture... is.. YOU! Tell me WHERE did you get your clothes from? Castelia? Hoenn? A MALL?! I can't help but adore the pretty things in life. It brightens my day to see everyone wearing such shockingly beautiful suits and dresses, and even those cute skinny jeans they sell at like, EVERY store now. I can tell you all about that later. You're a challenger, right? Okay... I've never fought in heels before, but here goes nothing! *battle begins*" Driftveil Gym Leader - Mistralton Gym Leader - Opelucid Gym Leader - Humilau Gym Leader - KALOS GYM LEADERS Santalune Gym Leader - Sierra (Bug) STYLE: Gym / Museum (The musuem is filled with personal objects that belonged to all of the other gym leaders) Sierra Sidejob: "Journalist" Why Virbank? = Before Battle: During Battle: After Last Pokemon: Being Defeated: After Defeat: Cyllage Gym Leader - Lightning Shalour Gym Leader - Coumarine Gym Leader - Lumiose Gym Leader - Charlotte (Bug) Laverre Gym Leader - Anistar Gym Leader - Snowbelle Gym Leader -